The Chakra Mishap
by lumeare
Summary: While on a mission Naruto charka is taking away from him what if the only way to safe him is for Sasuke to give some of his charka to Naruto. but in doing this Naruto ends up pregnant with Sasuke child how will there lifes change this is my first mpreg story
1. where it all began

**ages**

**Naruto: 13**

**Sasuke: 13**

**Sakura: 13 **

**Kakashi: 26**

**The Charka Mishap**

**i would like to thank BlackStarGodliness for her help in writing this story she is a real be help **

Chapter one: where it all began

It was supposed to be just a simple C rank mission: deliver a sacred scroll to the hidden sand village. It was nothing hard, just take the scroll and give it to the Sand. Oh, and watch out for the hidden ninja that wanted to know its secrets, nothing major. This is where we find team 7 fighting the missing ninja that wanted the scroll. Kakashi was fighting off three of the ninja alone, while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were ganging up on one.

Naruto was facing off the one ninja, and by the head band, Naruto knew that the ninja was from the Hidden Mist. This guy wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, getting ready to attack from all sides. As he got ready to hit the missing ninja in the stomach he heard a scream.

"Ahhahahahhahahahaahh!" He heard Sakura scream. Naruto turned around – big mistake. The missing ninja took out all of Naruto's clones and grabbed Naruto from behind.

"Hey, let go of me, you bastard!" Naruto screamed.

"Not until all of you charka is mine you little pest." The Ninja growled.

"What did…. You…..say damn….I am losing….. charka… fa…" Naruto faltered. And before passing out the, last thing he heard was Sasuke screaming his name.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Naruto lose consciousness in the missing ninja's arms. "Let Naruto go, now!" Sasuke screamed while charging the missing ninja.

"Here you can have him. I took all of his charka any way so he is no use to me." The missing ninja said, taking the chance to escape with the other ninjas.

"Damn! They got away." Kakashi growled.

"Did they get the scroll Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, her worry starting to build within her.

"No they didn't." Kakashi answered.

"Naruto, hey, Naruto, are you ok? Hey, dead last?" asked Sasuke while shaking Naruto trying, to get him to wake up. It wasn't working.

"Sasuke, is Naruto okay?" Sakura yelled as she started to panic.

"I don't know the missing ninja he was fighting said that he took all of Naruto's charka and had no use for him. Then he left with the other ninjas." Sasuke replied, still trying to wake Naruto.

"If that is true then we have to get Naruto to a hospital right away. You have to have charka to stay alive." Kakashi said. Sakura was very worried.

"But Kakashi, we won't make to the hospital in time. What do we do if we don't make it in time?" Sakura was barely holding back her sobs.

"I know Sakura. But I have an idea." Kakashi said. "I need Sasuke help to do it." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"I'll do it whatever it takes to it to make sure that Naruto is safe." Sasuke said.

"Good now let's get Naruto in that cave over there so that we can help him." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style to the cave and laid him of the cave floor. "So what do I have to do to save Naruto, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"You are going to give him some of your charka; just enough so he will survive the trip to the sand village so they can help him there." Kakashi said. "Now Sasuke, I need you to take off Naruto's shirt. Take off yours too." Kakashi ordered.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"In order to give your charka to Naruto, you have to make skin contact with him." Kakashi explained. Sasuke removed his and Naruto's shirts.

"Okay, now what?" Asked Sasuke.

"Now all you have to do is gather up your charka into your palms while holding Naruto. Place your palms onto Naruto's back. In order for this to work, you have to give Naruto at least half of your own charka." Kakashi said. Sasuke gathered up his charka to his palms and placed them onto Naruto's back, like Kakashi had told him to do.

"Naruto is going to be okay, right Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he is going to be just find now, but we still need to get him to a hospital to make sure that there was no damaged done to him while fighting." Kakashi said.

The next day

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He got up to check on Naruto and to see how he is doing. Naruto was still out cold.

"He won't be waking up any time soon." Kakashi said while walking up to Sasuke. "We need to get going, Sasuke, if we want to make sure he is okay." Kakashi picked up Naruto and put him on his own back.

"I'll wake up Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I'm already awake," Sakura said while pack up her stuff to get ready to leave.

"All right let's go team 7." Kakashi ordered.

It took them about half the day to make it to the sand village. When they got to the gate the guards asked what their business was. Kakashi explained everything to them and that they needed to get to the hospital. When the guards saw how bad Naruto looked they let them though. While on their way to the hospital they bumped into Gaara. When he saw the condition that Naruto was in, he went with them to the hospital. When they finally arrived they took Naruto to the emergency care unit.

Two days later

"Mmmm, where am I?" _Beep, beep, beep. _"What is that beeping? Ugh, I'm trying to sleep… wait a minute. The last thing I remember is fighting those missing ninjas and hearing Sakura scream. Then what happening after that? Is Sakura okay? What about Sasuke and Kakashi sensei!

Naruto started to get up. "Is this a hospital? What happened, why can't I remember?"

"Naruto you're awake!" Sakura said while running up and hugging Naruto.

"Sakura I can't breathe!" Naruto said between gasps of breath.

"Mama Naruto, you're finally awake after two days." Kakashi said while reading his book.

"WHAT! Two days what happened?" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

"Don't be so loud dead last, this is a hospital." Sasuke said while entering the room.

"Don't call me a dead last you bastard – ooowwww!" Naruto shouted in pain.

"Naruto don't overdo it, you have not recovered yet!" Sakura said in a worried voice.

"Sorry if a worried you, I didn't mean to."Naruto apologized.

"That's okay Naruto, just get some rest. You need to recover." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Naruto said in a very tired voice while lying back down and letting sleep take him over.

"Come guys Naruto needs his rest." Kakashi said to his other two students while they walked out of the room.


	2. Why you should never share your charka

**The Charka Mishap**

Chapter 2: why you should never share you charka with Naruto

After Naruto had finally recovered the group was heading back to the hidden leaf village to give in their mission report to the fifth hokage, Tsunade. When they finally arrived, the hokage was sleeping on her desk with an open sake bottle in her hand.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade, team 7 is back to give you their report. Wake up." Shizune said, trying to wake up Tsunade.

"Mmmmm, what is it Shizune? I'm trying to sleep here." Tsunade said in a very annoyed voice.

"Team 7 is here to give you their report." Shizune repeated.

"Alright what is it you have to report to me, Kakashi? Tsunade said while stretching to wake herself up.

After explaining what happen on the mission, Tsunade turned to look at Naruto, who was looking a bit pale. He hadn't said a word since they entered the room and Tsunade was getting worried.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay? You haven't said a thing." Tsunade asked worriedly.

"She's right, are you ok Naruto? This time Sakura asked, but got no answer.

" Oi, Earth to Naruto are you there?" Asked Sakura while waving her hand in his face.

"Mm, did you say something, Sakura? Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, are you okay? You didn't answer Lady Tsunade's question." Sakura told him.

"Well, actually I fell a little dizzy like I'm… going…to …pa….ss…" Before he could finish his sentence, he passed out into Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto!" Everyone howled in unison.

"Is he okay?" Asked Shizune; who was worried about Naruto. Especially since she heard about what happened to him in the report she just received from Kakashi.

"Yeah he is just exhausted. He has not fully recovered from having his Charka taken away." Explained Tsunade. She took Naruto from Sasuke to get a better look at him.

"I will take him to his apartment so he can get some rest. You guys are dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

As they exited the door Tsunade looked at the unconscious boy in her arms. _I hope you get to feeling better soon, I miss your loud mouth self._ "Shizune, cancel all of my appointments. I am going to keep an eye on Naruto until he wakes up okay?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune said while leaving the room to caring out her orders.

At Naruto's Apartment

Tsunade laid Naruto on his bed and covered him up with his blanket. When she finished, there was a knock on the door and she went to answer to see who it was. She looked though the peek hold and saw that it was Iruka. She opened the door to greet him. "Ah Lady hokage, what are you doing in here? Where is Naruto? Iruka asked, worried.

It is not every day that you see the hokage for a visit at some ones house unless it is something big.

"Naruto is in his room asleep. He passed out while in my office so I brought him here to rest." Tsunade explained to Iruka.

"What?!" Yelled Iruka. He ran into Naruto's room to confirm what the hokage said.

"Don't worry Iruka he's fine, just needs his rest." Tsunade said trying to calm him down so he wouldn't have a panic attack. She knows how much he cares for Naruto.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream. You know how much Naruto means to me; he is like the little brother I never had." Iruka said while putting his hand on Naruto's forehead to move some of his bangs from his eyes.

"Yes I do. Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on him, okay?" Tsunade asked while walking out of the room.

"I will I do anything for Naruto." Iruka said.

"I know you will." Tsunade responded, leaving to get some sake after the stress she had today. She just wanted to drink until she passed out.

4 weeks Later

It was a nice June day a nice day for training and that is exactly what team 7 was doing. Like always, Naruto was trying to prove that he was way better than Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke you are going down! I am going to beat you, believe it!" Naruto screamed with passion at Sasuke.

"Yeah right, you will never beat me, dead last. Sasuke said back at Naruto.

"That's it you bastard! Quit calling me a dead last and get ready to get your butt kicked, believe it!" Naruto screamed in anger.

"Oh boy, they are at it again." Kakashi sensei Sakura sighed in annoyance. "Alright you two quit arguing and start training." Kakashi ordered.

"Alright here I come, Sasuke." Naruto said while throwing a kunai at Sasuke to cover up his next attack. Sasuke dodged the kunai with ease, and then blocked Naruto's attack by doing a front flip and kicking Naruto in midair. Naruto fell into a tree.

"Is that all you got? Naruto come on I thought you were going to kick my butt!" Sasuke mocked Naruto. Naruto got to his feet and stared at Sasuke angrily while doing a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone justu!" Naruto yelled, getting into a fighting stance to attack, but before he could his stomach started to hurt really bad. "Ooooooowwwwwww!" The pain was so great that his clones disappeared and he fell to his knees in pain.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly while running to the blond.

"No, it hurts really badly." Naruto said in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, even more worried for his friend/rival.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura screamed while running to the two boys.

"I don't know he is in a lot of pain and I don't know why." Sasuke answered back.

"Sasu…..ke." Naruto said between painful breaths.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Sasuke asked but got no answer as Naruto passed out due to the pain.

"Naruto! Naruto! Oh no Kakashi, Sakura we need to get him to the hospital, now!" Sasuke yelled while running past them with Naruto in his arms. _Hold on Naruto I am going to get you some help. I know I will go to the hokage, she will know what to do._ Sasuke thought as he ran to the hokage tower.

Lady Tsunade was currently doing paper work in her office wishing she could get out of it somehow. Her thought were disturbed by hearing one of the guards at the door saying that the hokage is busy you can't disturbe her.

"But I have to get in there Naruto needs her help. Something is wrong with him." _Wait that is Sasuke's voice and what something wrong with Naruto_. She thought and got up to see what was going on what she saw worried her. Naruto was passed out in the Uchiha arms. "Let them in." She ordered her guards who let the boy through as they were ordered.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked while taking the boy from the Uchiha and placing him on the couch in her office.

"I don't know what happened. We were training and he used his shadow clone justu and he just passed out do to pain. I think it was his stomach." Sasuke said in a very un- Uchiha like way. He was really worried about Naruto.

"Don't worry, I will take care of him. I will check is stomach. You said it started hurting after he used a justu, right? Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"Yeah he was fine until he used Shadow Clone." Sasuke answered. "_Mmm I wonder if it has something to do with the nine tails. I hope not." _Tsunade thought as she gathered charka to her hand and began to scan Naruto's injured body to see what was really going on. When she reached his stomach she felt another charka signature.

At first she thought it was the nine tails so she tried again, but concentrated harder on the charka signature It wasn't the nine tails. It wasn't Naruto's either, however, for this was a totally new signature.

"That is impossible." She said out loud.

"What is?" Sasuke asked her.

"I am not sure, but I am going to run a blood test on Naruto. I need to get him to the hospital to do that." Tsunade said.

"Is it bad?" Sasuke asked, even more worried about the blond.

"No it is nothing bad, I just won't know what it is exactly until I do the blood test." She said trying to calm the raven haired boy, which seem to work a little. "I am going to take Naruto to the hospital now. You can go home. You can visit him later, alright Sasuke?" Tsunade said.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said before leaving the hokage's office.

Two hours later

Tsunade couldn't believe it. In all her medical training, she just couldn't believe it. She even checked three times, but there was no escaping the fact that Naruto was with child. But he is a male and he is not sexually active. So how did Naruto get pregnant?

Tsunade got to thinking.

_ Okay, calm down Tsunade let think this through here ok by the test result he is five weeks pregnant. Now what happen then that could have caused this? Mmmmm. That's right Naruto was on a mission to deliver a scroll to the hidden sand village, but on the way there they were attacked. His charka was taken away from one of the missing ninja. To save his life, if I remember correctly, Sasuke gave Naruto some of his charka. That's it when Sasuke gave some of his charka to Naruto his charka must have merged with Naruto's. That means Sasuke is the father of Naruto's baby, but that doesn't explain how he got pregnant. Mmm, this is going to be hard to figure out. The worst part is how to tell a thirteen year old boy that he is pregnant and that Sasuke is the father. But it _is_ going to be funny and I can't wait to see his face. _

Naruto's mind

"Mmmm, where am I? Wait I remember this place. Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrr. What was that?" Naruto was within himself, talking to the nine tailed fox.

**What do you want brat I am trying to sleep.** The nine tails snared at Naruto.

"You are still the same I see, and I don't know what I am doing here." Naruto answered to the nine tails.

**Ppff. Well, while you are here I advise not to use too much of your charka. The kit would drain you if you use too much of it. **

"Kit? What are you talking about you stupid fox? what kit Naruto demanded?"

**Mm will since you don't know what I am talking about. I will spell it out for you since you are so dumb. You are with child, as in pregnant, and you are going to have a baby. Do I need to say more? **

"Say what?! There is no way in the world that I am having a baby! Have you forgotten I am a boy and boys can't get pregnant! That was how it worked the last time I checked."

**Yeah, it would work like that if you were a normal boy. But I am sealed inside of you. My kind can carry children no matter what gender. **

"Okay, but don't I… you know… have to have sex with someone to get pregnant?"

**No with my kind all we have to do is share are charka and merge them together and in doing this a baby is created out of the shared charka. That Uchiha brat shared his chakra with you and now you are pregnant. **

"So what you're saying is that when Sasuke gave me some of his charka, I got pregnant."

**Pretty much. Now let me sleep, this kit takes a lot out of me to.**

Back in reality

Naruto started to open his eyes and noticed that he was in the hospital again.

"_Man I can't believe this. If what the nine tails said is true, then I am going to be a dad. Or would I be a mom? I don't know! I'll think about that later. Right now I need to talk to grandma Tsunade and see what she thinks_."

"Think of what?" Tsunade asked while entering the room.

"About me being pregnant." Tsunade was shocked.

"How do you know you're pregnant? I was just about to tell you that Naruto.

"The nine tails told me. And how I was able to get pregnant?" Naruto asked frantically.

"I don't have a clue. I want to know too." Tsunade said, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, the nine tails says that his kind can get pregnant just by sharing and combining their charka signatures. He also told me that Sasuke is the father."

"So Naruto how do you fell about this?"

" What do you mean grandma?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Brat how do you feel about having a baby?! Do you want it or do you want to get rid of it?"

At the statement, Naruto put his hands on top of his stomach to protect his unborn child. "No I won't kill me baby. This is my baby and no one is going to hurt him or her you got that?!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade for even thinking about doing that to his baby.

"Okay, okay calm down Naruto. It was just a question that's all." Tsunade said with her hands in front of her to try and calm the pregnant blond down. "So you want to keep the baby? Are you going to tell Sasuke that he is going to be a daddy?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I will tell him, but I don't know what he is going to think about me when I tell him." Naruto said while rubbing his stomach.

"I am sure he will be okay. He might freak out a little but he will be okay. "He is really worried about you." Tsunade said trying not to laugh at while thinking of what Sasuke reaction is going to be. Especially when he realizes that his clan might be revived.

"You really think so grandma?" Naruto asked her. He received a nod from her as an answer.

"Okay, Naruto should get some rest you and the baby will need it." Tsunade said.

"Okay, I will if I need to rest for the baby." Naruto said while lying back down on the hospital bed.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Night grandma." Tsunade left the room to let Naruto rest.

_I can't believe he is already starting a family of his own, but if he ever needs any help all of his friends can help him though this._


	3. Trying to tell sasuke

The Charka Mishap

Chapter 3: Trying to tell Sasuke

It was morning the next day Naruto was still sleeping in his hospital bed. After everything that has happened, he was really exhausted. Little did he know that he was going to get some visitors.

Sasuke was walking through the hospital trying to get to Naruto's room until he hears someone call his name.

"Hey, Sasuke are you going to visit Naruto too?" Sakura asked, while walking up to him with Kakashi right behind her.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered with little interest he wanted to visit Naruto alone.

"We should all go together. What you think Kakashi sensei, Sasuke?" Sakura asked both of them.

"I think it is a good idea… you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Whatever, I don't care if we go together" Sasuke answered with annoyance. He really didn't want to deal with them.

"Alright let's go, come on Sasuke!" Sakura cheered while hooking her arm around Sasuke's and dragging him.

Kakashi just smiled through his mask at her actions.

When they finally reached Naruto's room they all saw that he was still asleep. They each got a chair and took a seat waiting for Naruto to wake up. Sakura was seating on the right side of his bed. Kakashi was in the left corner near the door and Sasuke took the left side of the bed and took hold of Naruto's left hand using his thumb to rub circles on the back of his hand.

"When do you think he will wake up Sasuke?" Sakura asked a little worried. It wasn't like Naruto to sleep in when they have a mission later in the afternoon. That is why they came here to remind Naruto of the mission.

"I don't know Sakura, but I am worried about him ever since that incident with those missing ninja. He has not been the same." Sasuke told her while looking at Naruto's sleeping form.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ Sasuke thought while continuing to rub the back of Naruto's hand with his thumb.

"I see we got some visitors today." Tsunade said while leaning in the doorway with a file in her hand.

"Oi, Lady Tsunade it's you." Sakura said

"I see Naruto is still sleeping." Tsunade said when walking up to the bed to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, when do you think he will wake up?" Sasuke asked while still looking at Naruto.

"Anytime really." Tsunade answered with a smile on her face.

What Sasuke didn't notice was Naruto was opening his eyes when he asked that question.

"Mmm Sasuke it that you?" Naruto asked while trying to set up.

"Naruto your awake!" Sakura yelled while hugging Naruto.

"Sa…ku…ra …ca..n't…bre…ath" Naruto said between breaths.

"Mm? Oi, sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you." She released her grip on him.

"That's okay, I know you were just worried about me." Naruto said while turning to look at Sasuke when he noticed that Sasuke was holding his hand. When Sasuke noticed that Naruto was looking at their hands, he quickly let go of his hold.

_Tsunade was right, he is worried about me. Wait 'til I tell him about the baby. _Naruto thought while still staring at his limp hand lying on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Tsunade asked while taking a sit on the left side of the bed next to Sasuke.

"I feel great, I just needed to rest and that's all." Naruto said in a cheerful way.

"Well I hope you got enough sleep because we still have a mission to do." Kakashi said while still looking at his pervy orange book.

At this Naruto turned to Tsunade worried that he might to something stupid to harm his baby.

"**Brat don't worry about the kit I can protect it with my charka so you can still do missions, just don't use too much of your charka. I can give you some of my at times but not too much it would affect the baby." **The nine tails explained to Naruto so he won't worry too much.

_"Thanks fox." _Naruto told the fox in he is mind.

Everyone was looking at Naruto worried because one minute he was happy the next he was staring of in to space.

"Naruto are you okay?" Tsunade asked while leaning closer to him.

"Yeah I am fine. I was just thinking what if I pass out again like the last time?" Naruto told them to reinsure them that he was fine.

"Don't worry Naruto; just don't use your charka." Sakura told him trying to cheer him up.

"Ok I won't unless I really need to." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Okay, I think you three should leave so I can give Naruto a checkup then you can go on your mission," Tsunade ordered the group.

The groups just nodded their heads and left the room.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Tsunade asked while gathering her charka to her hand so she could scan over Naruto's body, and to check on the baby.

"Yes, I will tell him when we are alone. I don't want the others to know just yet." Naruto answered while looking to see what Tsunade was doing.

"Hm, I see. Okay Naruto, I am going to check on the baby to see how it is doing." Tsunade told him when she noticed the weird look he was giving her.

"So how is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"It is too early to tell what gender it is." Tsunade answered with a sweet smile on her face. She couldn't believe how happy he was about his baby.

"Ah man, I want to know now." Naruto said with disappointment while crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Hhahahahahahahahhahahahaha" Tsunade laughed at his action.

"What is so funny Grandma?" Naruto demanded.

"You are. You are over reacting about this baby that you just learned about yesterday." Tsunade said still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Your right I am over reacting. I can't help it I want to know everything about this baby." Naruto explained to her. He just wanted to know everything about his baby. I mean it is the first time he has ever been pregnant, and he just wanted to know.

"I know in due time. Now I want you to visit me every month to check on how you and the baby are doing, and if anything is wrong you will come to me right away." Tsunade told him in a very strict voice.

Naruto just nodded has is answer. If he had to do this for his and the baby's health, he would do it even if he hated to visit the hospital.

"Good. Now go you have a mission and your team is waiting for you." Tsunade ordered. Naruto left his room and his team was waiting for him in the hospital waiting room.

"Hey guys, ready to go on this mission." Naruto said with a huge smile. He couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and get some fresh air.

His team just nodded and they were off to do their mission.

Naruto and his team were all jumping through the woods heading to the hidden mist village to start their mission. They were supposed to protect a feudal lord name Nerugui who was going to the hidden leaf for a special meeting for other feudal lords. So it was just a simple escort mission.

"So we are just supposed to protect this guy that we are meeting in the hidden mist village and bring him to back with us to the hidden leaf village?" Naruto asked to make sure he got all that right.

"Yes Naruto, that is are mission."Kakashi answered while they finally reached the village, and started to walk to the inn the lord was staying in.

"Alright team we, are going to stay here for the night. Then we are going to leave in the morning." Kakashi informed his team.

They just nodded and headed into the inn to get their rooms. Kakashi stayed in the room next to the lord. Sakura would get her own room next to Kakashi's, while Naruto and Sasuke shared a room that was three rooms down from Sakura's. They were all currently in their rooms getting ready for bed.

"_Should I tell him now since we are alone. I mean it's his baby to and I am putting me and the baby in danger. That's it, I am telling him". _Naruto thought but now was the moment of truth he was going to tell Sasuke about the baby.

"Hey, Sasuke I have something to tell you that might shock you." Naruto said, but was finding it hard to say the rest.

"What is it Naruto? What can it be that it might come to a shock to me?" Sasuke asked getting worried.

"Well.. you….. see… when… I.. was… dying.. and you gave me…. some or your charka…. something… happened…. inside…. me… that… affects… the both of us." Naruto stuttered; he was getting very nervous.

"Naruto whatever it is just spit it out. I can handle it, and what do you mean it affects the both of us? I haven't passed out like you have." Sasuke was confused. What could it be that it affects both him and Naruto? Could it be a charka virus… no that can't be it.

"Sasuke I'm….. I'm…."

"Just spit it out" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke yelling at him and grapping his shoulders and shaking him.

"Stop Sasuke, you'll hurt the baby, stop." Naruto yelled at Sasuke and he instantly let go after what Naruto had just said.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked to make sure he heard that right.

"I'm pregnant Sasuke with your baby."Naruto said with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe Sasuke just shook him like that, and he could have hurt the baby.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't know." Sasuke said while hugging Naruto gently trying to calm him down.

"So you believe me?" Naruto asked still, fighting back his tears.

"I am confused about how it happened, but I believe you. I know you won't lie about something like this." Sasuke said looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes so that Naruto would know that he was truly sorry and that he believed him.

Little did they know that a mysterious black figure was listening the whole time.

"_Interesting. So the nine tails brat is pregnant with an Uchiha heir. Wait until tell my lord hears about this_." The Mysterious figure thought while leaving to tell his master the news.

"Naruto, would you please tell me how it is possible for you to get pregnant?" Sasuke asked, still a little confused.

"Well, first I would have to tell you about the nine tail fox." Naruto began to explain.

"What does that fox have to do with this? Last I heard the fourth hokage beat the fox before it destroyed the village." Sasuke said, wondering where this was going.

"You were told wrong. The fourth didn't beat the fox… he sealed it inside of me. I have the nine tail fox spirit inside me, Sasuke." Naruto told him while holding is stomach to try to stay calm. This wasn't easy for him to explain since it brought memories of the people who hated him in the village.

"So that is why almost the entire village hates you, but you are not the fox Naruto. It is just sealed inside you." Sasuke said felling really sad for Naruto since he had to go through so much at a very young age.

"That's right Sasuke, now as I was saying; I have the fox sealed inside me which means that I have some of his qualities. Like his kind can have babies no matter what gender. All they have to do is share their charka with one another and they merge together. That is how I got pregnant. When you shared you charka with me I got pregnant." After he was done explain everything to Sasuke about how he got pregnant he, didn't expect Sasuke to hug him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked shocked he never thought Sasuke would hug him like he is.

"It's going to be okay Naruto. I will stay with you and raise this baby." Sasuke told Naruto while pulling back and placing his hand on Naruto's still flat belly.

"You will? Thank you Sasuke thank you so much!" Naruto was beginning to cry tears until Sasuke wipe them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Naruto, you need to calm down. Stress is bad for the baby." Sasuke tried to calm Naruto down he got one of the blankets and laid Naruto down on the bed and covered him up. "You need your rest."

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said while letting sleep take him.

"I can't believe this I am going to be a father and with Naruto." Sasuke said out loud and got ready for bed.

Little did he know that, that mysterious figure would be back for him and Naruto.


	4. The mysterious figure is revealed

sorry that i have not updated in awhile but here is chapter 4

The chakra mishap chapter 4

The mysterious figure is revealed.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to the sound of some strange noises coming from the bathroom. He looked to where Naruto's bed was and didn't see him there, so he got up and went to the bathroom door.

"Oi, Naruto. Are you okay in there?" All he got as a response was the sound of vomit hitting the toilet. Worried about Naruto, Sasuke open the door to see Naruto throwing up. "Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Yeah… I'm okay. 'S Just morning sickness." Sasuke bent down and started to rub Naruto's back. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto was confused at why Sasuke was rubbing his back.

"I'm helping you through this! I promised I would stay with you, remember?" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke said that he would help Naruto through this? Now Naruto was sure that Sasuke was going to stay.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"You're welcome, Naruto. Remember, if you need anything you tell me, ok?" Naruto was about to answer when there was a knock on the front door

"Don't worry I'll get it Naruto." Sasuke gets up and looks through the peek hole. Kakashi was standing there. "Yo Sasuke, are you and Naruto coming down for breakfast?" Kakashi looked in the room and noticed Naruto's absence. "Wait a minute, where's Naruto?"

"He's throwing up in the bathroom… he'll be out in a minute." Kakashi looked at Sasuke, then to the bathroom, then he walked up to the bathroom opened the door. Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror. Kakashi thought Naruto was unnaturally pale.

"Are you ok, Naruto? You look really pale." Naruto put some water on his face then turned to Kakashi and nodded.

"Yeah, Kakashi- sensei."

"Ok then, let's get you some breakfast, ok Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

The Three of them went down stairs to the lobby of the inn. That was where they found Sakura with Nerugui eating at the farthest table. They walked up to the table and took a seat. Kakashi was on the right side of Nerugui, Naruto was on the opposite end of the table and Sasuke was on the right side of Naruto.

"So what's the plan, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. She wanted to know how they were planning on taking Nerugui to the village safely.

"We're going to take the long way around to get to the village that way we won't run into to many ninja that are after Nerugui."

After explaining the plan to his team, they all eat their breakfast and started to pack their stuff to head out. Naruto and Sasuke were in their room packing when Sasuke noticed that Naruto was acting a bit weird.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright? You haven't said anything… not even at breakfast."

"Mm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Naruto replied, sounding distant.

Sasuke stopped his packing and walked up to Naruto and grasped his Shoulders so that Naruto would look at him. "Naruto tell me what is bothering you! Does it have something to do with the baby? Just tell me what's bothering you!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and started to tear up. He hugged Sasuke and cried into his chest. Sasuke was surprised. "Oh, Naruto what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I…..am …scared…. Sasuke what if I ….do something….stupid and hurt the…b….bb….baby?"

"Naruto it's ok. I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid, ok? Now we need to pack and get ready to leave before the others come in here and ask questions. I know you don't want to tell them about the baby yet."

Naruto let go of Sasuke and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Ok Sasuke. And thanks for understanding."

After everyone finished packing, they all headed out in to the woods to go back to the leaf village – as Kakashi said they took the long way there. When it was finally getting dark, the group stopped and set up camp for the night. They were all sitting around the fire fixing supper, which was fish.

Naruto was setting up the tent when the smell of fish hit is nose. His stomach churned and he covered his mouth and ran into the woods to vomit.

Sasuke saw this and followed him. "Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked when he finally found Naruto hunched near a tree.

"Yeah, the smell of the fish made me sick. That's all."

"Ok, we should get back to camp before the others get suspicious." Sasuke helped Naruto get on his feet and together they went back to the camp.

"Naruto where did you guys go?! Don't leave the camp, you idiot!" Sakura yelled at Naruto and was about to hit him. Naruto got behind Sasuke he was scared at what Sakura might do and he feared for his and his unborn baby's life.

Sasuke noticed this and blocked Naruto from Sakura. "Sakura Naruto – he's not felling well. He was throwing up a minute ago."

Sakura calmed down right after she heard that Naruto was sick. "Oh! Are you ok now, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I just need to get some rest. I don't feel like eating right now so good night guys."

"Night Naruto!" Everyone said in unison.

"You think he'll be ok with this mission? Can I really trust him to protect me when he is sick?" Nerugui asked Kakashi.

"Yes, he can. Naruto is known for never giving up even if he is sick or even seriously injured. He never gives up on a mission."

"Sounds like a tough ninja. I'm glad to have him protect me on this mission." Nerugui said with a smile.

Kakashi turned to the rest of the group. "We should finish up here and go to sleep."

After he was done eating, Sasuke went to his and Naruto's tent to see Naruto sleeping peacefully. He walked up to his side of the tent and covered up in his sleeping bag. _"Naruto I promise to protect you and our unborn baby no matter what_." Sasuke promised himself before sleep took over him.

It was now noon the next day and after dealing with Naruto's morning sickness again Sasuke was now watching for anyone suspicious. And every now and then, he checked on Naruto who was behind him. Naruto seemed to have his mind elsewhere because he didn't even notice that he was falling behind.

Sasuke slowed down his pace until he was even with Naruto's. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Oh, I was thinking that pretty soon I won't be able to do missions because of the- you know what." At that Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"Don't worry Naruto, I promise I help you. I'll get money from missions if that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks Sasuke, you always know what I am thinking."

Before Sasuke could say anything back he, checked his surroundings again with his sharingan. Then he noticed someone hiding in the bushes. "Come out! There's no use trying to hide; I can see you."

"Mmm. Seems that way. Oh well, no use in hiding now, is there?" The mysterious figure said while jumping out of the bushes.

Everyone got into attack positions around Nerugui. "What do you want? You will not get the feudal lord." Kakashi growled at the strange man.

"Heh." The unknown person laughed at Kakashi statement.

"What's so funny?!" Kakashi demanded.

"I am not here for the feudal lord." The figure laughed again/

"Then what are you after?" Sasuke demanded this time.

"I am after Naruto and what he carries inside of him." At this Naruto began to panic. Sasuke saw this and was wondering if the mysterious man was after the nine tails or the baby, but there is no way he knew about the baby right.

"What are you talking about? What Naruto carries inside of him?" Sakura was confused about what was going on.

"Sakura let's not worry about that. Let's just stop him from getting Naruto, ok?" Kakashi said trying to change the subject. He didn't want to explain about the nine tails sealed inside of Naruto.

Kakashi turned to Naruto to see him shaking and holding his stomach. Sasuke noticed as well.

"Naruto you need to calm down, we won't let him get you, you got that?!" Sasuke shouted, trying to reassure Naruto. It seemed to work because Naruto stopped shaking and turned to the person.

"Who are you?!" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, Naruto. I thought you would remember me."

"How can I remember with that hood on your head?!"

"I guess I don't need it anymore anyway."

The odd form then reached for his hood and slowly took it of his head. Everyone in the group was shocked to see who it was.

"What you're-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"Kabuto! But why are you after Naruto? You were after Sasuke during the Chunin Exams!"

"My master Orochimaru wants Naruto because Naruto has something he wants now something that I recently discovered while spying on little Naruto Sasuke knows the secret to don't you Sasuke."

Kakashi then turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "What is he talking about?"

Naruto didn't answer but instead attacked Kabuto. "Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled and try to catch Naruto but was too late.

"I won't let you have it, you got that?! I'll kill you before I let you have it!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and aimed it at Kabuto's heart, but he dodged it easily. Then Naruto tried to kick him, but again, Kabuto dodged it and grabbed Naruto.

"Hey! Let me go, you bastard!" Kabuto didn't listen and tightened his grip on Naruto and started to gather charka to his hand. Kabuto then started to lift Naruto's jacket and shirt up. "What are you doing?" Naruto was terrified as Kabuto's hand was glowing green and going for his stomach. He feared that Kabuto was going to do something to his baby.

"Checking on the big secret inside of you." But before his hand was able to touch Naruto's stomach, a big burst of red charka sent both Naruto and Kabuto flying in different directions.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled he ran at Naruto to catch him. When he did, he found Naruto unconscious.

"Sasuke, is Naruto ok?" Sakura asked while running up to the boy, worried about what just happened.

"He's fine… he's just unconscious."

"Mm… ugh seems that the nine tails is very protective of Naruto."

"Nine tails….? What is he talking about, Kakashi?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Now is not the time to explain. Sakura, I'll tell you later when we get rid of this guy."

"Sakura watch after Naruto. I'm going to take this guy down." Sasuke handed Naruto to Sakura and got ready to charge Kabuto with a chidori. "Take this!" But before it made contact Kabuto disappeared.

"Until next time." His voice lingered where there was nothing.

"Damn! He got away." Sasuke turned around to see everyone gathering around Naruto who was just starting to wake up.

"Mm… what happened?"

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Sakura asked while checking him over for any kind of injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine… but what happened to Kabuto?" Naruto asked, looking around frantically.

"He got away." Sasuke said while kneeling down next to Naruto.

"But the good news is that he didn't get you." Kakashi said while scanning the area for any more surprises. "Seems we won't be seeing him for a while. Whatever you did to him, Naruto, it must have injured him pretty badly to cause him to retreat."

"Yeah, but I don't know what I did, exactly." Naruto said, seriously confused.

"Kabuto said something about the nine tails… what was he talking about, Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"I'll tell you when we finish this mission, ok Sakura?"

"Ok, I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Sakura sighed.

When they finally reached the Leaf village they headed straight for the Hokage tower to meet with the Hokage.

"Ok I'll give the mission report to Tsunade. You guys can go home and get some rest. That includes you too, Naruto. You need the most rest out of all of us." Kakashi ordered his team.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei, I'll get some rest." Naruto said while leaving.

"And I'll make sure he gets it." Sasuke said to Kakashi. Sasuke then started to walk with Naruto to his apartment.

_"Mm something is up. Since when was Sasuke so caring of Naruto_?" Kakashi thought while walking into the Hokage tower with Nerugui.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto was in his apartment fixing him and Sasuke something to eat.

"You don't have to fix me anything, Naruto. I'll do it for you… I don't want you to burn yourself." Sasuke murmured.

"No it's ok, you are my guest. I should do it."

"Naruto I know, but you can't get hurt not since you are caring a baby. And I don't want anything happen to you or the baby… like what almost happened with Kabuto."

"Sasuke, I know you're worried but trust me, the baby and I are safe now."

After hearing the tea kettle signal that the water was heated up, he went to take it off of the stove. He picked it up and poured some in his ramen cup and was about to pour a little into Sasuke's cup when he suddenly felt very dizzy and dropped the teapot. He began to fall backwards.

Sasuke saw this and caught Naruto. "Naruto are you ok? What happened?"

"Ah… I just felt a little dizzy… that's all."

"Ok, if you say so. But you almost burnt yourself with the tea pot. Like I said, I'll do it. You need to eat and rest; you look exhausted."

"Ok Sasuke." Naruto replied softly.

After eating his ramen Naruto went to bed. "Sasuke aren't you going home?"

"No am going to stay here to make sure you get some sleep if you don't mind me staying."

"No I don't mind… but where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Mm… Sasuke is it ok if you sleep with me tonight?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled a very small smile that only Naruto would ever get to see. "Sure."

Sasuke picked up the blanket and scouted in the bed next to Naruto. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"For what?"

"For staying with me. And for not running away from me when I told you about the baby."

"Oh, Naruto I would never run away from you or the baby." Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's stomach.

"This is my baby too and I will look after him or her." Naruto hugged Sasuke and Sasuke hugged him back.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now let's get some sleep. It's been a lo…" before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Naruto light snoring.

"_Mm… the baby must take a lot out of him_." Sasuke thought as he placed Naruto on the bed and felt sleep take over him.

**With Kakashi and Tsunade**

"So what do you have to report to me, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, plainly.

"The mission went very well, but we did run into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" She asked impatiently.

"Kabuto showed up, and he tried to kidnap Naruto for Orochimaru. I have no idea what it was about, but I think it has something to do with the Nine Tails. Kabuto said that he found out while spying…. And apparently, Sasuke knows what it is." Kakashi finished his long explanation and waited for Tsunade to respond.

_ "Mm… seems that Kabuto and Orochimaru know about the baby… now they'll be after it." _Tsunade was deep in thought, and Kakashi noticed.

"What are you thinking about, lady Hokage?" Kakashi was getting very impatient for her reply.

"It's nothing… just keep an eye on Naruto. Make sure he's safe." She said distantly, obviously still in thought.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Kakashi said with amusement.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked, looking at Kakashi with confusion.

"Sasuke is with him. I don't know why, but Sasuke has gotten really close to Naruto. During the mission, Sasuke refused to leave Naruto's side."

"Mm, that's very interesting." Tsunade thought some more. "Well, since he is watching out for Naruto, you don't have to now. You're dismissed, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"Seems like Naruto told Sasuke after all…. Sasuke is very protective of Naruto and the baby… that's good, since Sasuke will be on guard. Orochimaru is after both of them now." _


	5. Secrets revealed

The Chakra Mishap

Chapter five

Secrets Revealed

When morning finally arrived, Naruto was the first to wake up. He looked to his right to see Sasuke still asleep, and then he looked at his clock. It read 4:30 AM. "That's weird, why did I wake up at 4:30 in the morning?" His question was answered when he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom. "Damn this morning sickness." When he was finally done vomiting up what little food he ate yesterday, he went right to his bed to try to get some more sleep. When he was fully covered on his side of the bed he looked to Sasuke to see if he was still asleep. "At least I didn't wake Sasuke up." After saying this, Naruto was fast asleep.

When he woke up again it was 8:12 AM. This time, he woke up to hearing noises in his kitchen. He noticed that Sasuke was gone, so he thought it was him in the kitchen getting himself something to eat. When he finally reached the kitchen he saw Sasuke, just has he thought, cooking what seemed to be pancakes. But wait, Naruto didn't have the stuff to make pancakes in the house, so where did Sasuke get it?

"Hey Sasuke, where did you get the pancakes from? I know I don't have any in the house." Naruto said.

"I brought them from my house. I got up early and I was going to cook you breakfast when I noticed all you have is ramen. I went home and brought back some of my food." Sasuke explained, flipping a pancake.

"But Sasuke, that's what I eat for breakfast." Naruto pouted.

"Not anymore. You have a baby to feed Naruto, and ramen is not healthy for the baby or you."

"But—" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"No buts, Naruto. You are going to eat healthy for the sake of our baby." Sasuke said with finality.

"Mh, fine. I'll do it, but only for the baby, and not because you told me to." Naruto said with his arm crossed and a glare at Sasuke.

After they finished breakfast, there was a knock on Naruto's door. "I wonder who that could be." Naruto got up from the couch and went to the door. He looks through the peek-hole to see that it was Tsunade. "Grandma? What she doing here?" He opened the door to let her in. "Granny Tsunade, what are you doing here?"

"Brat, don't call me that." Tsunade snapped. "I am here to check on you and the baby. Kakashi told me what happened, and I wanted to hear what happened from you."

"Oh, okay." Naruto replied.

Tsunade walked into the living room to see Sasuke sitting on the couch, drinking tea. "Mm, I see. Sasuke is still here. Good, I need to talk to him as well."

"Alright Naruto. I want to know everything that happened to you when Kabuto grabbed you. Like, what did you feel? Did you notice something different?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Well, it was kinda weird. When he was about to touch my stomach, I heard this growl." Naruto answered.

"Growl? Like, what do you mean?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"I think it was the Nine Tails, because after I heard it, I felt a burst in my chakra that sent me flying. After that everything is a blank." Naruto explained.

"Mm, I see. To me, it sounds like the Nine Tails is protecting you and the baby from any threat that comes to the both of you." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"Really? You think the Nine Tails was protecting me and the baby?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"**_Of course I was protecting you and the baby. If you die, I die, and I care about this baby. I might be a demon, but we care for and protect our kits from threats like that Kabuto guy_**." The Nine Tails commented.

"Aw, that is so sweet of you. I didn't know you cared." Naruto didn't notice he said that out loud, and that both Tsunade and Sasuke heard.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused.

"Mm? Oh, the Nine Tails. He said that he really cares for the baby and would always protect it like one of his own." Naruto replied, smiling.

**_"And_** **_if it wasn't for me, this baby wouldn't be alive. My chakra protects the baby and keeps it alive so your body doesn't reject it and kill the baby. Your chakra gives the baby what it needs to survive the whole nine months_**." The Nine Tails said flatly.

"What?" When Naruto heard that his body could kill the baby, he started to panic.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What did the Nine Tails say, Naruto?" Tsunade was worried. Naruto was in shock; that is bad for both Naruto and his baby. "Sasuke, get Naruto to calm down. He is going into shock."

Sasuke was stunned. What did the Nine Tails say to Naruto that could make him go into shock? Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face so he was looking right at him. "Naruto, calm down. This is bad for you and the baby, Naruto."

"Sa…. Sas… uke." Naruto started to cry. He grabbed Sasuke and buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What did the Nine Tails say?" Sasuke asked quietly, holding Naruto as he cried.

"He… he said that…. The….b-baby… could die… if it wasn't for… his chakra protecting the baby… and that… my body…. would reject it….. and that ….. I…. I... I would end up killing it…. oh Sasuke, I… I..." Naruto managed to get out.

"Naruto, look at me. The Fox said it was protecting the baby, so that won't happen. You hear me? That won't happen." Sasuke said reassuringly.

"He's right, Naruto. Now come lie down so I can check on the baby, okay?" Tsunade said softly, motioning to the couch.

"Okay grandma." Naruto let go of Sasuke and went to lie down on the couch.

"Alright. Naruto, will you please lift your shirt up for me?" Naruto did has he was told. Tsunade then gathered up her chakra in her hand and it started to glow green. She then placed it on Naruto's flat stomach. After a few minutes, she lifted her hand and smiled at Naruto. "Everything is just fine, Naruto. There was no damage done by the chakra burst. The Nine Tails did to protect you. You and the baby are fine."

"That's great. See, Naruto? There is nothing to worry about." Sasuke said.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to Sasuke after he heard that the baby was safe. He started to rub his stomach in smooth circles, and when Sasuke noticed this, he went over to Naruto and placed his hand on top of Naruto's. "See? Everything is okay, Naruto. You don't have to worry."

"You're right, Sasuke. I know that now." Naruto replied.

Tsunade was smiling the whole time at the two boys. They were taking this baby thing better then she expected. "Well, I better go. I have lots of paperwork to do, and Naruto, your appointment is in 3 weeks. Don't forget it."

"I won't." Naruto said.

"And I'll make sure he doesn't, Lady Hokage." Sasuke added.

Tsunade nodded and left the two boys so she could do the paper work that was piling up in her office.

It was now 9:30 AM. Both Naruto and Sasuke were heading to the bridge where they always met Kakashi and Sakura for training or missions. Naruto was humming some kind of tune and Sasuke was just walking, being his normal self, because all the fangirls were eyeballing him so he just ignored them as always. He had too much on his mind to care about them anyways. He was thinking about Naruto and his baby, like how they were going to keep it secret until Naruto felt comfortable enough to tell the others. And how would they explain it to them, that Sasuke was the father, when they didn't even have sex or that they weren't even a couple for that matter.

"What are you thinking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, seeing the thoughtful expression on Sasuke's face.

"Mm, I was just thinking about how we are going to tell your friends about the baby. I mean, it was conceived in a weird way, and when we do, you will have to tell them about the Nine Tails too." Sasuke explained.

"We'll just have to wing it, I guess." Naruto said, shrugging.

"You wing almost everything you do, Naruto." Sasuke pointed out.

"It always works for me."

"Point taken."

"Now come on, Sasuke! We need to get to the bridge or we are going to be late." Naruto said, picking up his pace.

"Why should we? Kakashi-sensei is always late, so what if we are?" Sasuke said, but still picked up his pace.

Sakura was the first one at the bridge. She was waiting on Naruto and Sasuke. "I wonder what is taking Sasuke so long. I want to ask him out for some dangos when we get to go home."

She waited for another five minutes before they finally showed up. "_Hey, there's Sasuke and Naruto... That's weird, did Sasuke walk with Naruto here? Normally Naruto shows up five minutes after Sasuke gets here... Great, there goes my alone time with Sasuke. Stupid Naruto_." "It's about time you two show up." She said.

"Sorry Sakura. Me and Sasuke were talking to grandma Tsunade before we came here." Naruto explained,.

"Why was Sasuke talking to Lady Tsunade? Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you, just me and Naruto." Sasuke interjected, and before Sakura could say something back Kakashi popped in.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, I got -" Kakashi started.

"Liar." Both Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Man, you guys are so mean, you didn't even let me finish. I was late because I got called into a mission." Kakashi explained.

"Really, a mission? What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto, I wouldn't get too excited. It's a D ranked mission to find a lost cat." Kakashi said.

"Oh, that's okay. After our last mission, I think an easy one is okay for now." Naturo said calmly.

Everyone was surprised. Naruto wasn't making a fuss over a D rank mission like he always does. Sasuke could understand, though after what happened on the last mission he couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to take it easy. "Alright then, team. We are looking for a white cat with black paws and it has a heart shape spot on the left side of its face." Kakashi told his team. After hearing the description of the lost cat, the team spilt into two groups.

Group One was Sasuke and Kakashi; Group Two was Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura were chasing the cat and it somehow got into the Uchiha district. "Hf, hf, of all the places that cat can go to, it had to be this place." Naruto said, breathing heavily.

"Naruto, are you alright? You look like you could pass out at any moment." Sakura said, worried.

"I am- hf- fine. Sakura, radio Kakashi-sensei and tell him the cat went into the Uchiha district. I am going on ahead." Naruto ordered while walking away.

"Right." Saukra nodded.

Naruto walked through the gate that lead to the Uchiha district. " Man this place is huge, that cat could be anywhere."

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Sakura, reporting in. We have found the cat, but the problem is the cat went into the Uchiha district. Naruto has already gone ahead." Sakura said.

"Okay. Thanks Sakura, we will be there soon." Kakashi replied.

"What is it, Kakashi? Did Naruto and Sakura find the cat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but there is a problem. It's in the Uchiha district." Kakashi said.

"Tsk, there is a lot of places that cat can hide in there. It is going to take forever to fine it." Sasuke groaned.

"Man, where are you, stupid cat? I don't want to spend all day looking for you. I hope Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei get here soon." Naruto complained.

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei will be here soon, so I'll help look for the cat 'till they get here." Sakura said, running up to Naruto.

"Okay Sakura." Naruto and Sakura started looking in the first house, but the search came up empty. When they finally got outside, the cat was right in the middle of the road, hissing at them. "There you are, you stupid cat." Naruto said, approaching it.

"Wait Naruto, something is wrong, look at its eyes." Sakura warned.

Naruto did just that, and what he saw scared him a little. The cat had shanigan eyes. "What the?! Why does that cat have the shanigan?" Naruto asked frantically, backing away from it.

"Because I put the cat under a genjustu." Both Naruto and Sakura both froze at the voice that came from behind them. Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Itachi behind them.

"What the?! Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

"I came for you. Since I couldn't get you the last time, I am going to this time." Itachi replied. He then tried to grab Naruto, but Naruto jumped back, along with Sakura.

"Naruto, what is going on? Why is Sasuke's brother after you? Is he working for Kabuto?" Sakura asked frantically.

"No Sakura. He works for an organization known as the Akatsuki." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of Itachi.

"What is the 'Akatsuki'?" Sakura asked, still confused.

"It's a group of people who want the power of the Nine Tails." Naruto said.

"Nine Tails? But that Fox was destroyed by the fourth hokage." Sakura responded.

"You are wrong, little girl, for you see, the fourth could not beat the Fox so he sealed it inside a new born- which happens to be Naruto." Itachi interrupted.

"What? So Naruto has the Nine Tail Fox inside him." Sakura was having trouble wrapping her head around this.

"Yes, I do Sakura, and they want its power, and to get it they need to take it from me." Naruto said.

"That is correct. Now, why don't you come quietly so no one gets hurt?" Itachi asked Naruto menacingly.

"No way, I am not giving you the Nine Tails!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh well, you leave me no choice." Itachi then went right into Naruto's face and put him in a genjustu.

**In the Genjustu**

Naruto was walking in the hidden leaf village, but something was different. All the buildings were in black and white and the sky was red. "What is going on? Where am I?" He kept walking until he got to his apartment. When he was about to open the door, he heard crying. "Who's there?" He got to the source of the sound and was startled by what he saw. Naruto was staring at himself crying his eyes out. "Who are you?"

"I am you, the you that you hide from your friends. The one that hates the villagers for being called a monster." The sad Naruto cried.

"But I don't feel like that anymore, so why are you still here?" Naruto asked... himself.

"Because deep down, you still fear what people would think about you, and also your baby." The sad Naruto explained.

Naruto then placed his hand on his stomach. "I do fear for my baby, but the villagers don't know about the baby, and I hope they won't."

"But Kabuto does, and he wants that baby for its power." The sad Naruto pointed out.

"The sharingan, they want the sharingan." When Naruto said that, the sad Naruto became Kabuto. "What? No, you can't have my baby!" Naruto then ran out of his apartment building and into the streets were all the villagers were. They all had torches and pitchforks and they all chatted, "Kill The Monster!"

"No, don't!" Naruto pleaded but no one listened. Naruto kept running for his life.

**In the real world **

Sakura was holding an unconscious Naruto, shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Naruto, wake up!" She even tried to realase the genjustu, but nothing happened.

She stopped when she heard Naruto moan out "No, no, you can't."

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sakura yelled at Itachi.

"I put him under a genjustu that makes the victim face their worst fears." Itachi walked up to Sakura and pushed her away from Naruto. He was just about to pick him up when he was kicked in the face by Sasuke.

"Itachi. What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, he is under a genjustu that makes him face his worst fears." Sakura explained while getting up.

Kakashi then showed up and took hold of Naruto, who was now shaking violently. "Sasuke, we have to get him to Lady Tsunade now."

Sasuke then ran back to Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke took Naruto out of Kakashi's arms and started to run to the Hokage tower. "Sakura, what happened?"

"We were chasing the cat, then we noticed the cat's eyes had the sharingan. Then out of nowhere, Itachi showed up, trying to take Naruto so that he could have the Nine Tail Fox." Sakura explained quickly.

"So you know about the Nine Tails." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. How long have you known about it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"I learned on our last mission."

They finally reached the tower, and when they got there they told the guards that Itachi was in the village. They ran into the Fifth's office. She was doing paper work until the guards came in with Sasuke, who was holding an unconscious Naruto. She then got out of her seat and took Naruto, placing him on the couch in her office. "what happen to him?"

"Lady Hokage, it appears that Itachi Uchiha is in the village and attacked Naruto Uzumaki." The guard informed her.

"Send everyone you can to get Itachi." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." The guard then left.

Tsunade then went back to checking on Naruto. He looked to be in pain. The first thing she checked was the baby, and what she found disturbed her. "We need to get Naruto to the hospital now. If we don't-"

"What, what will happen? Tell me, Lady Tsunade." Sasuke was begging her to tell him what was wrong with Naruto, and if the baby was okay.

"I am afraid if we don't wake him up the baby will die." Tsunade said softly.

"What baby? What are you talking about, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, now is not the time. Please go to the hospital and tell them to open a private room ASAP." Tsunade told her.

"Right." When Sakura left to go do as she was ordered to, Sasuke turned back to Lady Tsunade.

"What's wrong with the baby?" He asked hesitantly.

"Whatever Itachi did to Naruto put him into a state of shock. That made his chakra run wild, and since the baby need Naruto's chakra to survive, if you don't calm his chakra down the baby won't survive." Tsunade explained.

"What? No, I can't lose Naruto or the baby. They are all I have left." Sasuke said, mostly to himself.

"Sasuke, I promise you we will not lose them. I will do everything I can to make sure of it. Now let's get him to the hospital and try to stabilize his chakra, okay?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply. "_Naruto, I can't lose you or the baby because I... I love you both and I want to tell you that."_


	6. Sasuke's confession

**i would love to thank all my followers and everyone who has fav this story **

The Chakra Mishap

Chapter 6

Sasuke's Confession

Tsunade and Sasuke took Naruto to the hospital back in the Uchiha district with Itachi and Kakashi.

"Are you here to try and take Naruto again?" Kakashi asked Itachi with a stern look.

"And what if I am?" Itachi replied

"Then you will have to go through me to get to Naruto!" Kakashi said getting into a fighting stance and lifting his hand band over his left eye to reveal his Sharingan, because he knew Itachi was going to go all out in this fight.

"Well then I guess I'll have to fight you to complete my mission." Itachi replied evenly, also stepping into a fighting stance, Sharingan already activated.

Kakashi darted up to Itachi, but before he could hit him, Itachi vanished. Kakashi looked around in utter surprise when Itachi reappeared and sent a kick to his stomach, which sent him flying a few feet back – the kick had enough force to throw Kakashi off of his feet. When Kakashi got back to his feet he, looked right at Itachi. Itachi was just about to attack again when he sensed more charka signatures coming towards them.

"Well, it seems we are about to have company, but I don't have time to deal with them… so I'm going to take my leave now." Itachi said as he started to vanish and in his place was a flock of crows.

"Damn he got away!" Kakashi cursed, still in battle stance.

A minute after Itachi left ten ANBU and 3 jounin showed up in front of Kakashi looking for any sign of Itachi.

"Kakashi, where is Itachi Uchiha? We got a report saying he was here." asked an ANBU who was wearing a wolf mask.

"He got away… I don't know where he is now." Kakashi answered, mentally cursing.

"Damn that Itachi he always gets away." An Anbu with a bird masks cursed, glaring off into the woods.

"We all better report back to lady Hokage about this." The wolf masks ANBU said.

"Right!" everyone said in unison and, as everyone excepted, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**The hospital **

Lady Tsunade and Sasuke just went through the hospital door when they spotted Sakura.

"The private room is number 206 on the top floor." Sakura said when she walked up.

"Thank you, Sakura. Now Sasuke, I need you and Sakura to stay here in the waiting room while I help Naruto." Tsunade said sternly.

"But I want to go I want to make sure-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Sasuke you would only get in the way. Just let Lady Tsunade take care of it."

At hearing this, Sasuke looked down to the floor, feeling useless because he couldn't protect Naruto and his unborn baby from his brother, Itachi.

"Sasuke I will make sure they both make it." Tsunade said to reinsure him.

Sasuke then looked up to Tsunade and gave her a nod that he believed her. "Please, they are all I have left. You better make sure they both make it out of this."

Tsunade just nodded back and started to walk away with Naruto in her arms.

"Sasuke, you and Lady Tsunade mentioned a baby when we were at Tsunade's office… and now you said to save them 'both'…. What are you and Tsunade talking about?" Sakura asked, not sure what a baby had to do with Naruto being stuck in a genjustu.

"Sakura come with me… and I'll tell you everything." Sasuke said motioning Sakura to follow him outside.

Both Sasuke and Sakura went to the back of the hospital so no one could spy or eavesdrop on them.

"Ok, Sasuke what is it that you have to tell me that it has to be out here in secret?" Sakura asked, wondering why they had to come all the way to the back of the hospital.

"Because I don't want anyone else but you to hear what am about to tell you." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Ok, so you don't want anyone else to know, so I can't tell anyone about this, not even Kakashi- sensei." Sakura replayed back.

"Exactly. Naruto and I will tell him sooner or later, but I know you will keep asking questions until I tell you. That's why I am telling you now so I won't have to deal with you later." Sasuke said while glaring at Sakura.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean about it. I'm just worried about Naruto, alright?" Sakura called some fake tears to her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"Ok," Sasuke sighed. "The thing is… do you remember the mission we had a month ago? We had to go to the Sand to deliver that scroll." Sasuke said, trying to see if she remembered.

"Yeah… Naruto's chakra was depleted and you saved him but what-." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"It has everything to do with it! You see, when I shared my charka with Naruto… well, you know he has the Nine Tails inside of him… but what you didn't know is that the Nine Tails' kind reproduces by sharing charka with one another." Sasuke was about to continue when Sakura cut him off this time.

"Wait, wait a minute… are you trying to tell me that Naruto is pregnant?!"

"Yes… and with my child." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was smiling – she had never seen him smile before, but that smile soon disappeared into a sad look. This is when she realized that Sasuke could lose his start of a new family. She then walked up to him and hugged him.

"Sasuke don't worry! He'll make it... I'm sure of it! He will not let that baby go easily because he is so stubborn!" Sakura said reassuringly.

Sasuke then hugged Sakura back. "Thank you Sakura… I really need to hear that."

After the two separated from the hug, they headed back into the hospital waiting room. Unaware that Kakashi was spying on them… and that he heard everything.

It had been thirty minutes since Tsunade took Naruto to the hospital. Sasuke was getting really worried and started pacing back and forth.

"What is taking so long?! I'm really worried about them..." Sasuke said while taking a seat to the right of Sakura. Suddenly, Tsunade came out, looking worried. Sasuke then ran up to her.

"How are they? Are they both ok?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Calm down Sasuke, they're both fine! it just took me awhile to break the genjustu he was under. I had to sedate him so his chakra would stop running wild. Then, I released the genjustu… it was a lot stronger than the one Itachi put you and Kakashi under. I had to use a lot of my charka. Right now, Naruto is sleeping." Tsunade explained.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, but don't wake him. He needs his sleep after what happened. Rest is the best thing for him right now." Tsunade said as she led Sasuke and Sakura to Naruto's room.

When they finally reached the room, Sasuke was the one who entered first. He saw Naruto sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Sasuke then walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Tsunade then came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See? He and the baby are just fine." Tsunade said while looking at Naruto's heart monitor to check his vitals, which were normal.

"Is it ok if I stay until he wakes? I want to be here when he wakes up." Sasuke said while looking at Naruto sleeping peacefully.

"Sure. I don't want Naruto alone right now Itachi could come back for him. I'll have ANBU keep an eye on him." Tsunade said while leaving the room. Sakura trailed behind her.

"Take care Sasuke! See you later when I come to check on Naruto, ok?" Sakura chirped before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke never took his eyes off Naruto when Sakura and Tsunade left. When he was sure no one was going to disturbed them. He placed his hand on Naruto's still flat stomach and leaned his head a little closer to Naruto's stomach.

"Hi there little one… you sure gave me quite a scare there. I just wanted to say I love you and your mommy though. I think he would give me a beat down if I call him that, but I don't care. I promise you from now on I will protect you and your mommy no matter what." Sasuke said to his unborn child. He was about to continue talking to the baby until he heard Naruto mumble something.

"I wonder what your mommy is dreaming about…."

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto was walking in the old playground he use to play at when he went to the academy. He continued to walk when he suddenly saw a little girl who looked to be three years old with raven hair and black eyes swinging on the swing set. What really got him, though, was that the little girl had three whisker marks on each check just like him. He walked up to the girl to get a better look at her. He went to touch her shoulder but his hand went right through it.

"What the hell? My hand went right through her!"

"Honey where are you? It's time to go home." Someone said in the distance, which caught both Naruto and the little girl's attention.

"Coming mommy!" The little girl called while getting off the swing and running to her mommy.

Naruto looked to where the little girl ran off to what he saw surprised him. He was staring at himself, but this Naruto was older. By the looks of it, this Naruto was at least 16, wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and all orange pants. The younger Naruto was just about to ask the older Naruto a question when all of a sudden he woke up.

"_Mm… What was that dream_?" Naruto asked himself as he looked to see where he was at, and by the white color ceiling and beeping of the heart monitor, he knew that he was in the hospital. He tried to sit up, but someone hands kept him from getting up. He looked to his left and saw that it was Sasuke who was keeping him from moving.

"Don't get up Naruto, just stay in bed. You've been through a lot today."

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked, slightly bewildered.

"Itachi put you under a genjustu. It made your charka go wild. I thought I was going to lose you and the baby." Sasuke explained with a sad look on his face.

"Then she is ok then." Naruto asked worried about his baby thinking it is a girl from the dream he just had.

"She who? Do you mean Sakura? She's fine – Itachi didn't hurt her." Sasuke asked, confused.

"No not Sakura. The baby. Is **_she_** ok?" Naruto emphasized.

"Wait you think the baby is a she? Why do you think that?"

"It was weird… I had this dream. I was at the playground and I saw this little girl – she looked to be three years old. She had raven hair and black eyes like yours and she had three whisker marks on each check just like me. Then I heard someone calling her. Then she ran to her mommy so I looked to see who it was and it was me. I was looking at an older version of me. Sasuke it was so weird." Naruto explained

"So that's why you think it's a girl… because of that dream?" Sasuke asked trying to hide is laughter.

"Don't laugh bastard! This is your daughter I'm carrying! I'm sure of it." Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"This is a hospital, brat." Tsunade said while walking into the room.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

"Someone sounds really excited about something. What is it that got you all jumpy, Naruto?" This time Sakura was the one asking the question. She too was entering the room.

"Sakura I just learned that I-" he cut himself off remembering Sakura doesn't know about the baby.

Sasuke notice this and went to Naruto right side and whispered. "She knows. I told her about the baby. She heard me and Tsunade talking about it when you were under the genjustu. She also knows about the nine tails."

"Naruto… is something wrong?" Sakura asked, worried because Naruto's excitement suddenly cut off into sadness.

"What? Oh no everything's fine! I didn't know you knew about the baby that's all." Naruto explained trying to reassure Sakura that everything is fine.

"So what got you all excited earlier?" Sakura asked again.

"Naruto thinks the baby is a girl because of some dream he had." Sasuke explained instead of Naruto.

"Really? you think the baby's a girl? Aw! She would be so cute coming from you two!" Sakura said with glee.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and anime sweat drops.

"Ok, I think we all need to calm down. I just came here to check on the baby to see how it's doing." Tsunade said while walking to Naruto's bed. "Now Naruto, would you please lift up your hospital gown for me."

Naruto did as Tsunade said. She then placed her hand on Naruto stomach and began to check on the baby for the second time that day since this morning at Naruto's apartment.

"So how is she doing, grandma?" Naruto asked still a little worried about is baby.

"_She_ is doing just fine. A clean bill of health for the both of you." Tsunade said with a smile and put Naruto hospital gown back down.

"Well, that's good to hear." Naruto said while releasing the breath he didn't realized he was holding.

"Ok, now that, that is taken care of, I would like to speak to Naruto alone now if you don't mind." Sasuke demanded while pushing both Sakura and Tsunade out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Uh, Sasuke what do you want to talk about that even grandma can't hear it?" Naruto asked really confused.

"Well… hm… you... see I want to tell you about my feelings…" Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his head and with a blush on his face.

Naruto couldn't believe it Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha was blushing.

"Ok, whatever can make you blush like that must be embarrassing to talk about. No wonder you wanted those two out." Naruto said while trying to hold his laughter.

"Don't laugh! This is really important! I need to get this off my chest." Sasuke said while walking back to Naruto's bed. He went up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Naruto, ever since we accidently kissed the first time at the academy I had mixes feelings about you… but when we kissed again… while we were stuck together… I knew then that I was falling in love with you. And now you are caring for my child. Naruto I love you ok! I said it! I love you dead last!"

Naruto was speechless – Sasuke loves him. He knew he had mixes feelings about him from when they kissed, but he didn't know what was because he had never experienced love before. But after hearing Sasuke's confession, he now knew that he was in love with Sasuke too.

"Sasuke… I love you too."

"What?!" Sasuke asked in shock.

"I had mixed feelings about you too, but I didn't know what they were since I have never experienced love before. Your confession helped me see that it's love that I feel towards you. So… I love you too, bastard!"

At this, Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and saw that he was telling the truth… he really did love him back. For the next two minutes, they just stared at each other's eyes to see the love in both of them.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's lips were only inches away from his own. So he closed the cap and kissed Naruto for the third time in his life, but this was the first real kiss and not an accident like the others. Naruto then leaned into the kiss to get more of Sasuke's lips. It was a bit awkward at first, but they got the hang of it. When they finally broke apart because of the lack of air, they looked at each other again.

"That… was… amazing." Naruto said, breathless.

"Yeah… it was." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke was about to kiss Naruto again, but he stopped when he heard Naruto yawn.

"Looks like someone is tried." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, 'yawn' I'm going back to bed… goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto said through a yawn.

While Naruto stretched his arms to loseen up his muscles before going to bed, Sasuke grabbed his waist and kissed his stomach.

"Goodnight baby girl." He then went to Naruto and gave him a peck on the lips. "Goodnight, mommy." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

Naruto was surprised by Sasuke's action, but didn't mind it at all. He was happy to have someone to love him and his baby. He was happy to actually start a family with someone who he loves and with someone who loves him back.

Sasuke was just about to get up and leave the room when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke, please stay." Naruto plead.

"Ok, Naruto I'll stay."

Sasuke then crawled in the bed with Naruto just like last time, but this time they actually cuddle facing each other that way when they wake up they would see each other.

A few hours later, Kakashi came to check in on Naruto. After doing the mission report and telling Tsunade about what happened with Itachi along with Sakura, he decided to drop by. When he entered the room, he found both Naruto and Sasuke cuddled up together, sleeping. He found it kind of cute.

"_They make a cute couple. I just hope when that baby comes, they can handle it_." Kakashi thought as he left the room.

**In the sound village**

Kabuto walked into his and Orochimaru's hideout. He continued to walk through the hideout until he reached Orochimaru's throne room, and then bowed in respect to Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have failed to retrieve the Nine Tails brat." Kabuto reported.

"Mm… I guess we'll have to use a more direct approach to get what we want, Kabuto." Orochimaru said with a sinister look.

Then both Kabuto and Orochimaru began to laugh evilly.


End file.
